What's Wrong With Me?
by GrizzlyBear n.n
Summary: its gonna start off as a one-shot, reviews with determine whether i keep going. cant give too much away, check it out :


**What's Wrong With Me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters ):**

Now readers,  
I'm sure you're completely over one of the characters in this story,  
but just before I went to bed last night this idea came to mind.  
I pulled my iPod of the docking station and madly typed it all up in the notes section (:  
here's hoping you like it.

* * *

My eyes roamed over his body, it was like looking at a piece of art, his skin sparkled in the light but he sparkled like I'd never seen before, I felt my jaw drop open. He was beautiful, his melodic laughter followed my last thought. Did that mean he could read minds? I couldn't believe I was thinking these thoughts, not here, not now, not about _**him**_ if they anyone knew I was thinking this they'd never talk to me again, but maybe that's what he wanted.

Everyone already knows how screwed up my life is, I mean not about the whole 'my ex-boyfriend, ex-best friend, ex-brothers, ex-sisters and the people that I'd treated like my second parents were all vampires left me in this dull boring life six months ago', oh and there's the 'my current boyfriend and all of his friends, people he considered family were werewolves' couldn't I just be gifted with a normal life? Apparently not.

I closed my eyes trying to picture the man that was supposed to love me, the girl hat was supposed to be my best friend, my supposed to be parents, my supposed to be siblings and of course the man that loves me now. His friends and family had welcomed me into their home and just by standing here, ogling at this monster, no I couldn't even call him that not anymore. Jacob would hate me, I'd hate myself if I didn't do something fast, I tried to move towards my door but it's like my whole being was willing me to stay here and I couldn't do anything but comply.

My thoughts froze when I felt his cold breath on the back of my neck, I'd been so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed him move. His breath had caused goose bumps to rise on my neck, I shuddered when his lips made contact with my neck, I then tensed when his tongue flicked out making contact with the skin not far from my jugular. I tried moving out of his grasp but that only made him tighten his hold on me. His cold body pushed up against mine, his icy arms wrapped around mine, it wasn't long before I couldn't feel either my arms or my legs. I tried moving this again and this time he let me, when his arms left mine I almost tripped and for the first time _ever_ I caught myself before face planting. I turned so I was facing him, staring into his blood red eyes that were locked onto me, I realized I should be running and no matter what I screamed in my head I couldn't push my legs to move, he'd be able to outrun me with the blink of an eye anyway.

As much as my head was screaming to run like there's no tomorrow, my body ached for him to wrap his arms around me again. He stared back into my chocolate coloured eyes, gazing into my soul. He stood there for what felt like hours, he must've been able to sense the fear in my eyes.

"I've changed" he whispered before pulling me towards him and crashing his lips to mine.

We fell back onto a bed that was far too small for the two of us so we must have been in my room, I was pinned underneath him within seconds as he attacked my neck I took the time to catch my breath again. Shortly after I caught it he was attacking my lips again, ever so lightly I felt his tongue flick out over my bottom lip asking for entrance and without a second thought I granted it.

After our heated make out session he just held me, that was until we heard a car door and he was up and out the window before I could blink again, not even a kiss goodbye.

I awoke with a gasp sitting upright in my bed, no sign he'd been anywhere near me, I knew there had to be a purpose behind my dream, the dreams I'd had about him with the Cullen's still in Forks were never like this they were nightmares of him killing me and leaving my remains behind for someone else to find. This was a sign, and it was telling me that James wasn't dead and he was coming for me. The only thing on my mind was James and my dream, and I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. I was just glad the Cullen's weren't around to ruin my life anymore than they already had; Jake had just finished healing me and he I had a feeling that if given the chance, I wouldn't hesitate to run off with James, the nomad that once wanted me dead, good or bad choice? You decide.

As for what I know right now, there's just one question to ask.

What the _**HELL **_is wrong with me?

* * *

Okay, that's what I came up with last night.  
Not sure whether I want to keep it a one-shot or continue it.  
That's for you to decide (:

Read, Review and Recommend :D

Caiti xx


End file.
